The present invention relates to an alternating current driven type plasma display device having a characteristic feature in a discharge gas sealed in a discharge space where discharge takes place.
As an image display device that can be substituted for a currently mainstream cathode ray tube (CRT), flat-screen (flat-panel) display devices are studied in various ways. Such fat-panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electroluminescence display (ELD) and a plasma display device (PDP). Of these, the plasma display device has advantages that it is relatively easy to produce a larger screen and attain a wider viewing angle, that it has excellent durability against environmental factors such as temperatures, magnetism, vibrations, etc., and that it has a long lifetime. The plasma display device is therefore expected to be applicable not only to a home-use wall-hung television set but also to a large-sized public information terminal.
In the plasma display device, a voltage is applied to discharge cells formed by charging discharge spaces with a discharge gas composed of a rare gas, and a fluorescence layer in each discharge cell is excited with ultraviolet ray generated by glow discharge in the discharge gas, to give light emission. That is, each discharge cell is driven according to a principle similar to that of a fluorescent lamp, and generally, the discharge cells are put together on the order of hundreds of thousands to constitute a display screen. The plasma display device is largely classified into a direct current driven type (DC type) and an alternating current driven type (AC type) according to methods of applying a voltage to the discharge cells, and each type has advantages and disadvantages. The AC type plasma display device is suitable for attaining a higher fineness, since separation walls which work to separate the discharge cells within a display screen can be formed, for example, in the form of stripes. Further, it has an advantage that electrode is less worn out and has a long lifetime, since the surface of the electrode for discharge is covered with a dielectric material.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic exploded perspective view of typical constitution of the AC type plasma display device. This AC type plasma display device comes under a so-called tri-electrode type, and discharging takes place mainly between a pair of sustain electrodes 12. In the AC type plasma display device shown in FIG. 1, a first panel 10 corresponding to a front panel and a second panel 20 corresponding to a rear panel are bonded to each other in their circumferential portions. Light emission from fluorescence layers 25 on the second panel 20 is viewed, for example, through the first panel 10.
The first panel 10 comprises a transparent first substrate 11; pairs of sustain electrodes 12 composed of a transparent electrically conductive material and formed on the first substrate 11 in the form of stripes; bus electrodes 13 composed of a material having a lower electric resistivity than the sustain electrode 12 and formed on the sustain electrodes 12 for decreasing the impedance of the sustain electrode 12; a dielectric material layer 14 composed of a dielectric material and formed on the sustain electrodes 12, the bus electrodes 13 and the first substrate 11; and a protective layer 15 composed of MgO and formed on the dielectric material layer 14.
The second panel 20 comprises a second substrate 21; address electrodes (also called data electrodes) 22 formed on the second substrate 21 in the form of stripes; a dielectric film 23 formed on the second substrate 21 and on the address electrodes 22; insulating separation walls 24 which are formed in regions on the dielectric film 23 and between neighboring address electrodes 22 and which extend in parallel with the address electrodes 22; and fluorescence layers 25 which are formed on, and extend from, upper surfaces of the dielectric film 23 and which are also formed on side walls of the separation walls 24. When the AC type plasma display device is used for display in colors, each fluorescence layer 25 is constituted of a red fluorescence layer 25R, a green fluorescence layer 25G and a blue fluorescence layer 25B, and the fluorescence layers 25R, 25G and 25B of these colors are formed in a predetermined order. FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view, and in an actual embodiment, top portions of the separation walls 24 on the second panel side are in contact with the protective layer 15 on the first panel side. A region where a pair of the sustain electrodes 12 and the address electrode 22 positioned between two of the separation walls 25 overlap corresponds to a discharge cell. A discharge gas is sealed in each discharge space surrounded by neighboring two separation walls 24, the fluorescence layer 25 and the protective layer 15. The first panel 10 and the second panel 20 are bonded to each other with a frit glass in their circumferential portions.
The extending direction of a projection image of the sustain electrode 12 and the extending direction of a projection image of the address electrode 22 cross each other at right angles, and a region where a pair of the sustain electrodes 12 and one combination of the fluorescence layers 25R, 25G and 25B for emitting light in three primary colors overlap corresponds to one pixel. Since glow discharge is caused between a pair of the sustain electrodes 12, the AC type plasma display device of the above type is called xe2x80x9csurface discharge typexe2x80x9d. For example, a pulse voltage lower than the discharge initiating voltage of the discharge cell is applied to the address electrode 22 immediately before the application of a voltage between the pair of the sustain electrodes 12. As a result, a wall charge is accumulated in the discharge cell (selection of a discharge cell for display), and the apparent discharge initiating voltage decreases. Then, the discharge initiated between the pair of the sustain electrodes 12 can be sustained at a voltage lower than the discharge initiating voltage. In the discharge cell, the fluorescence layer excited by irradiation with vacuum ultraviolet ray generated by glow discharge in the discharge gas emits light in a color characteristic of a fluorescence material. Vacuum ultraviolet ray having a wavelength according to a kind of the charged discharge gas is generated.
Generally, the discharge gas charged in the discharge space is composed of a mixture prepared by mixing approximately 4% by volume of a xenon gas with an inert gas such as neon (Ne) gas, helium (He) gas or argon (Ar) gas. The distance between a pair of the sustain electrodes 12 is approximately 100 xcexcm, specifically 70 xcexcm to 120 xcexcm.
Currently commercialized AC type plasma display devices have a problem that the brightness thereof is low. For example, a 42-inch AC type plasma display device has a brightness of approximately 500 cd/m2 at the highest. For practically commercializing an AC type plasma display device, further, it is required, for example, to attach a sheet or a film as a shield against electromagnetic waves or external light to the outer surface of the first panel 10, and the AC type plasma display device comes to be dark on an actual screen.
When the discharge gas charged in the discharge space is pressure-increased for increasing the brightness, there is caused a problem that the discharge voltage increases, that the discharge comes to be unstable, or that the discharge is non-uniform. When the discharge gas charged in the discharge space is pressure-increased, the discharge gas exerts a force on the first panel 10 and the second panel 20 to separate them from each other. As a result, the reliability of the bonding of the first panel 10 and the second panel 20 with the frit glass may decrease. Further, when the discharge gas is expanded due to a temperature added to the AC type plasma display device, the discharge gas possibly leaks through the junction portion between the first panel 10 and the second panel 20. In a conventional AC type plasma display device, therefore, it is therefore difficult to increase the pressure of the discharge gas sealed in the discharge space for increasing the brightness.
In the AC type plasma display device, further, there is the law of Paschen between a product (dxc2x7p) of a distance (d) between a pair of the sustain electrodes 12 and the total pressure (p) of the discharge gas and a discharge initiating voltage Vbd, that is, the discharge initiating voltage Vbd can be expressed by the function of the product (dxc2x7p) of the distance (d) and the gas pressure (p). In the above expression, if the distance (d) between a pair of the sustain electrodes 12 is decreased for increasing discharge efficiency, it is required to increase the gas pressure (p), so that the reliability of the AC type plasma display device again decreases.
In addition to the above necessity to increase in brightness, it is also required to improve a contrast. It is known that visible light components generated by the light emission of the discharge gas cause the contract on the panel to decrease. When a neon (Ne) gas is used as a discharge gas, particularly, the visible light component generated by the light emission of the neon gas has orange color. When the neon gas concentration is high, image display on the screen of the AC type plasma display device has a color tone based mainly on orange color, and the contrast is decreased.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternating current driven type plasma display device which has high reliability, can attain a high contrast, can give a high brightness even at a low discharge gas pressure, can decrease a discharge voltage and can decrease a driving power, i.e., consumption power.
An alternating current driven type plasma display device according to a first aspect of the present invention for achieving the above object is characterized in that a discharge gas charged in a discharge space where discharge takes place consists of a xenon (Xe) gas alone (i.e., 100% by volume of a xenon gas) and that the discharge gas has a pressure of 9.0xc3x97104 Pa or lower. When the pressure of the discharge gas exceeds 9.0xc3x97104 Pa, a frit seal of the alternating current driven type plasma display device may cause a decrease in reliability due to the pressure of the discharge gas.
An alternating current driven type plasma display device according to a second aspect of the present invention for achieving the above object is characterized in that a discharge gas charged in a discharge space where discharge takes place consists of a krypton (Kr) gas alone (i.e., 100% by volume of a krypton gas) and that the discharge gas has a pressure of 9.0xc3x97104 Pa or lower. When the pressure of the discharge gas exceeds 9.0xc3x97104 Pa, a frit seal of the alternating current driven type plasma display device may cause a decrease in reliability due to the pressure of the discharge gas.
An alternating current driven type plasma display device according to a third aspect of the present invention for achieving the above object is characterized in that a discharge gas charged in a discharge space where discharge takes place consists of a mixed gas of a xenon (Xe) gas and a krypton (Kr) gas alone and that the mixed gas have a total pressure of less than 6.6xc3x97104 Pa (500 Torr). In this case, essentially, the xenon gas/krypton gas mixing ratio in the above mixed gas may be any mixing ratio.
An alternating current driven type plasma display device according to a fourth aspect of the present invention for achieving the above object is characterized in that a discharge gas charged in a discharge space where discharge takes place consists of a mixed gas of at least one first gas selected from the group consisting of a xenon (Xe) gas and a krypton (Kr) gas and at least one second gas selected from the group consisting of a neon (Ne) gas, a helium (He) gas and an argon (Ar) gas, and that the first gas has a partial pressure of at least 1xc3x97103 Pa, preferably at least 4xc3x97103 Pa and a concentration of at least 10% by volume, preferably at least 30% by volume and that the discharge gas has a total pressure of less than 6.6xc3x97104 Pa (500 Torr).
The following Table 1 summarizes combinations of gases for the first gas and the second gas in the alternating current driven type plasma display device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention. Of the cases 1 to 21, it is practically the most preferred to select the case 1. In Table 1, symbol xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d means the use of two or three kinds of gases, and when two or three kinds of gases are used, the mixing ratio thereof is essentially determined to be any ratio. Other gas such as a hydrogen (H2) gas of 1%, or less than 1% by volume may be included in the mixed gas.
An alternating current driven type plasma display device according to a fifth aspect of the present invention for achieving the above object is characterized in that a discharge gas charged in a discharge space where discharge takes place consists of a mixed gas containing a xenon (Xe) gas,
that the xenon (Xe) gas has a concentration of at least 10% by volume, preferably at least 30% by volume, but less than 100% by volume and that the mixed gas has a total pressure of less than 6.6xc3x97104 Pa (500 Torr).
In the alternating current driven type plasma display device according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the partial pressure of the xenon (Xe) gas is preferably at least 1xc3x97103 Pa, more preferably at least 4xc3x97103 Pa. The other gas for the mixed gas includes a krypton (Kr) gas, a neon (Ne) gas, a helium (He) gas and an argon (Ar) gas.
Each of the alternating current driven type plasma display devices according to the first to fifth aspects of the present invention (to be sometimes generally and simply referred to as xe2x80x9cplasma display devicexe2x80x9d hereinafter) has a plurality of pairs of sustain electrodes, and discharge takes place between each pair of the sustain electrodes. The distance between a pair of the sustain electrodes may be arbitrary so long as necessary glow discharge can take place at a predetermined discharge voltage. For decreasing a discharge voltage, however, the above distance is less than 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 m, preferably less than 5.0xc3x9710xe2x88x925 m, more preferably equal to, or less than, 2xc3x9710xe2x88x925 m. There may be employed a constitution in which one sustain electrode between a pair of the sustain electrodes is formed on the first substrate and the other sustain electrode is formed on the second substrate. The thus-constituted plasma display device will be referred to as bi-electrode type for the convenience. In this case, the projection image of one sustain electrode extends in a first direction, the projection image of the other sustain electrode extends in a second direction different from the first direction, and a pair of the sustain electrodes are arranged such that one sustain electrode faces the other. Otherwise, there may be employed a constitution in which a pair of the sustain electrodes are formed on the first substrate and a so-called address electrode is formed on the second substrate. The thus-constituted plasma display device will be referred to as tri-electrode type for the convenience. In this case, there may be employed a constitution in which the projection image of a pair of the sustain electrodes extends in a first direction such that the projection image of one sustain electrode extends in parallel with the projection image of the other, the projection image of the address electrode extends in a second direction, and a pair of the sustain electrodes and the address electrode are arranged such that a pair of the sustain electrodes face the address electrode, but the constitution shall not be limited to the above constitution. In these cases, in view of the structural simplification of the plasma display device, preferably, the first direction and the second direction cross each other at right angles. Further, there may be also employed a constitution in which a pair of the sustain electrodes and the address electrode are formed on the first substrate.
In the plasma display device according to any one of the first to fifth aspects of the present invention, the form of a gap between the edge portions of a pair of the sustain electrodes may be linear. Otherwise, the form of the above gap may have a pattern bent or curved in the width direction of the sustain electrode. In this case, the area of portions of the sustain electrodes which portions contribute to discharging can be increased.
The plasma display device of the present invention will be explained with reference to the tri-electrode type plasma display device hereinafter. For the bi-electrode type plasma display device, xe2x80x9caddress electrodexe2x80x9d in the following explanation can be taken as xe2x80x9cthe other sustain electrodexe2x80x9d as required.
The electrically conductive material constituting the sustain electrode differs depending upon whether the plasma display device is a transmissiton type or a reflection type. In the transmission type plasma display device, light emission from the fluorescence layers is observed through the second substrate, so that it is not any problem whether the electrically conductive material constituting the sustain electrode is transparent or non-transparent. However, since the address electrode is formed on the second substrate, the address electrode is required to be transparent. In the reflection type plasma display device, light emission from the fluorescence layers is observed trough the first substrate, so that it is not any problem whether the electrically conductive material constituting the address electrode is transparent or non-transparent. However, the electrically conductive material constituting the sustain electrode is required to be transparent. The term xe2x80x9ctransparent or non-transparentxe2x80x9d is based on the transmissivity of the electrically conductive material to light at a wavelength of emitted light (in visible light region) inhererent to fluorescence materials. That is, when an electrically conductive material constituting the sustain electrode or the address electrode is transparent to light emitted from the fluorescence layers, it can be said that the electrically conductive material is transparent. The non-transparent electrically conductive material includes Ni, Al, Au, Ag, Pd/Ag, Cr, Ta, Cu, Ba, LaB6, Ca0.2La0.8CrO3, etc., and these materials may be used alone or in combination. The transparent electrically conductive material includes ITO (indium-tin oxide) and SnO2. The sustain electrode and the address electrode can be formed by a sputtering method, a deposition method, a screen printing method, a sand blasting method, a plating method or a lift-off method.
There may be employed a constitution in which, in addition to the sustain electrode, a bus electrode composed of a material having a lower electric resistivity than the sustain electrode is formed in contact with the sustain electrode for decreasing the impedance of the sustain electrode as a whole. The bus electrode can be composed, typically, of a metal material such as Ag, Au, Al, Ni, Cu, Mo, Cr or a Cr/Cu/Cr stacked film. In the reflection type plasma display device, the bus electrode composed of the above metal material can be a factor to decrease a transmission quantity of visible light which is emitted from the fluorescence layers and passes through the first substrate, so that the brightness of a display screen is decreased. It is therefore preferred to form the bus electrode so as to be as narrow as possible so long as an electric resistance value necessary for the sustain electrode as a whole can be obtained. The bus electrode can be formed by a sputtering method, a deposition method, a screen printing method, a sand blasting method, a plating method or a lift-off method.
Preferably, a dielectric material layer is formed on the surface of the sustain electrode, for example, by an electron beam deposition method, a sputtering method, a deposition method or a screen printing method. When the dielectric material layer is formed, the direct contact of ions or electrons to the sustain electrode can be prevented, and as a result, the wearing of the sustain electrode can be prevented. The dielectric material layer works to accumulate a wall charge, works as a resistor to limit an excess discharge current and works as a memory to sustain a discharge state. The dielectric material layer can be composed, typically, of a low-melting glass or silicon oxide, or it can be also formed from other dielectric material.
More preferably, a protective layer is formed on the dielectric material layer. When the protective layer is formed, the direct contact of ions or electrons to the sustain electrode can be prevented, and as a result, the wearing of the sustain electrode can be prevented. The protective layer also works to emit secondary electrons necessary for discharge. The material constituting the protective layer includes magnesium oxide (MgO), magnesium fluoride (MgF2) and calcium fluoride (CaF2). Of these, magnesium oxide is a suitable material having properties such as a high emission ratio of secondary electrons, a low sputtering ratio, a high light transmissivity at a wavelength of light emitted from the fluorescence layers and a low discharge intiating voltage. The protective layer may be constituted of a stacked structure composed of at least two materials selected from the group consisting of these materials.
In the plasma display device of the present invention, examples of the material constituting the first substrate for the first panel and the second substrate for the second panel include high-distortion-point glass, soda glass (Na2Oxc2x7CaOxc2x7SiO2), borosilicate glass (Na2Oxc2x7B2O3xc2x7SiO2), forsterite (2MgOxc2x7SiO2) and lead glass (Na2Oxc2x7PbOxc2x7SiO2). The material for the first substrate and the material for the second substrate may be the same as, or different from, each other.
The fluorescence layer is composed of a fluorescence material selected from the group consisting of a fluorescence material which emits light in red, a fluorescence material which emits light in green and a fluorescence material which emits light in blue. The fluorescence layer is formed on or above the address electrode. When the plasma display device is for displaying in colors, specifically, the fluorescence layer composed of a fluorescence material which emits light, for example, of a red color (red fluorescence layer) is formed on or above the address electrode, the fluorescence layer composed of a fluorescence material which emits light, for example, of a green color (green fluorescence layer) is formed on or above another address electrode, and the fluorescence layer composed of a fluorescence material which emits light, for example, of a blue color (blue fluorescence layer) is formed on or above still another address electrode. These three fluorescence layers for emitting light of three primary colors form one set, and such sets are formed in a predetermined order. A region where a pair of the sustain electrodes and one set of the fluorescence layers which emit light of three primary colors overlap corresponds to one pixel. Each of the red fluorescence layer, the green fluorescence layer and the blue fluorescence layer may be formed in the form of a stripe, or may be formed in the form of a dot. Further, the fluorescence layers may be formed only on regions where the sustain electrodes and the address electrodes overlap.
As the fluorescence material for constituting the fluorescence layers, fluorescence materials which have high quantum efficiency and causes less saturation to vacuum ultraviolet ray can be selected from known fluorescence materials as required. When the plasma display device is assumed to be used as a color display, it is preferred to combine those fluorescence materials which have color purities close to three primary colors defined in NTSC, which give excellent white balance when three primary colors are mixed, which show a small afterglow time period and which can secure that the afterglow time periods of three primary colors are nearly equal. Examples of the fluorescence material which emits light in red when irradiated with vacuum ultraviolet ray include (Y2O3:Eu), (YBO3Eu), (YVO4:Eu), (Y0.96P0.60V0.40O4:Eu0.04), [(Y,Gd)BO3:Eu], (GdBO3:Eu), (ScBO3:Eu) and (3.5MgOxc2x70.5MgF2xc2x7GeO2:Mn). Examples of the fluorescence material which emits light in green when irradiated with vacuum ultraviolet light include (ZnSiO2:Mn), (BaAl12O19:Mn), (BaMg2Al16O27:Mn), (MgGa2O4:Mn), (YBO3:Tb), (LuBO3:Tb) and (Sr4Si3O8Cl4:Eu). Examples of the fluorescence material which emits light in blue when irradiated with vacuum ultraviolet ray include (Y2SiO5:Ce), (CaWO4:Pb), CaWO4, YP0.85V0.15O4, (BaMgAl14O23:Eu), (Sr2P2O7:Eu) and (Sr2P2O7:Sn). The method for forming the fluorescence layers includes a thick film printing method, a method in which fluorescence particles are sprayed, a method in which an adhesive substance is pre-applied to a region where the fluorescence layers are to be formed and fluorescence particles are allowed to adhere, a method in which a photosensitive fluorescence paste (slurry) is provided and a fluorescence layer is patterned by exposure and development, and a method in which a fluorescence layer is formed on the entire surface and unnecessary portions are removed by a sand blasting method.
The fluorescence layer may be formed directly on the address electrode or may be formed on the address electrode and on the side walls of the separation wall. Otherwise, the fluorescence layer may be formed on the dielectric film formed on the address electrode or may be formed on the dielectric film formed on the address electrode and on the side walls of the separation wall. Further, the fluorescence layer may be formed only on the side walls of the separation wall. The material constituting the dielectric film includes a low-melting glass and silicon oxide, and it can be formed by a screen printing method, a sputtering method or a vacuum deposition method. In some cases, a protective layer composed of magnesium oxide (MgO), magnesium fluoride (MgF2) or calcium fluoride (CaF2) may be formed on the fluorescence layer and the separation wall.
Preferably, the separation walls (ribs) extending in parallel with the address electrodes are formed on the second substrate. The separation wall (rib) may have a meander structure. When the dielectric film is formed on the second substrate and on the address electrode, the separation wall may be formed on the dielectric film in some cases. The material constituting the separation wall can be selected from a known insulating material. For example, a mixture of a widely used low-melting glass with a metal oxide such as alumina can be used. The separation wall can be formed by a screen printing method, a sand blasting method, a dry filming method and a photosensitive method. The above screen printing method refers to a method in which opening portions are formed in those portions of a screen which correspond to portions where the separation walls are to be formed, a separation-wall-forming material on the screen is passed through the opening portion with a squeeze to form a separation-wall-forming material layer on the second substrate or the dielectric film (these will be generically referred to as xe2x80x9csecond substrate or the likexe2x80x9d hereinafter), and then the separation-wall-forming material layer is calcined or sintered. The above dry filming method refers to a method in which a photosensitive film is laminated on the second substrate or the like, the photosensitive film on regions where the separation walls are to be formed is removed by exposure and development, opening portions formed by the removal are filled with a separation-wall-forming material and the separation-wall-forming material is calcined or sintered. The photosensitive film is combusted and removed by the calcining or sintering and the separation-wall-forming material filled in the opening portions remains to constitute the separation walls. The above photosensitive method refers to a method in which a photosensitive material layer for forming the separation walls is formed on the second substrate or the like, the photosensitive material layer is patterned by exposure and development and then the patterned photosensitive material layer is calcined or sintered. The above sand blasting method refers to a method in which a separation-wall-forming material layer is formed on the second substrate or the like, for example, by screen printing or with a roll coater, a doctor blade or a nozzle-ejecting coater and is dried, then, those portions where the separation walls are to be formed in the separation-wall-forming material layer are masked with a mask layer and exposed portions of the separation-wall-forming material layer are removed by a sand blasting method. The separation walls may be formed in black to form a so-called black matrix. In this case, a high contrast of the display screen can be attained. The method of forming the black separation walls includes a method in which the separation walls are formed from a color resist material colored in black.
One discharge cell is constituted of a pair of the separation walls formed on or above the second substrate, and the sustain electrodes, the address electrode and the fluorescence layer (one fluorescence layer of a red fluorescence layer, a green fluorescence layer or a blue fluorescence layer) which occupy a region surrounded by the pair of the separation walls. The discharge gas is sealed in the above discharge cell, more specifically, the discharge space surrounded by the separation walls, and the fluorescence layer emits light when irradiated with vacuum ultraviolet ray generated by AC glow discharge which takes place in the discharge gas in the discharge space.
In the alternating current driven type plasma display device according to the first aspect of the present invention, the discharge gas composed of a xenon (Xe) gas alone is used. In the alternating current driven type plasma display device according to the second aspect of the present invention, the discharge gas composed of a krypton (Kr) gas alone is used. In the alternating current driven type plasma display device according to the third aspect of the present invention, the discharge gas consisting of a mixture of a xenon (Xe) gas and a krypton (Kr) gas alone is used. Therefore, the pressure of the xenon or krypton gas which contributes to light emission can be relatively remarkably increased as compared with the counterpart in a conventional alternating current driven type plasma display device. As a result, the light emission efficiency is improved, and the stability of discharge can be maintained even if the total pressure of the discharge gas is maintained at a lower level. At the same time, a brightness higher than the counterpart obtained by increasing the discharge gas pressure can be achieved.
In the alternating current driven type plasma display device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, mainly, the first gas contributes to the light emission of the fluorescence layers. And, since the discharge gas consists of a mixture of the first gas with the second gas, the discharge initiating voltage Vbd can be decreased due to a Penning effect. Further, the partial pressure and the concentration of the first gas are defined, and the volume ratio of, for example, a xenon (Xe) gas in the mixed gas is increased, so that the brightness of the alternating current driven type plasma display device can be increased.
In the alternating current driven type plasma display device according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, mainly, a xenon gas contributes to the light emission of the fluorescence layers. And, since the discharge gas consists of the mixed gas of a xenon gas, the brightness of the alternating current driven type plasma display device can be increased. Further, the concentration of the xenon gas in the mixed gas is defined, so that the discharge initiating voltage Vbd relative to the value of brightness can be decreased and that the light emission efficiency can be accordingly improved.
Meanwhile, the plasma display device is with the law of Paschen as explained already, that is, the discharge initiating voltage Vbd can be expressed by the function of the product (dxc2x7p) of the distance (d) and the gas pressure (p). In the plasma display device of the present invention, the distance (d) of a pair of the sustain electrodes is defined to be less than 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 m, preferably, less than 5.0xc3x9710xe2x88x925 m, more preferably, 2xc3x9710xe2x88x925 m or less. In this case, not only the discharge initiating voltage Vbd can be decreased, but also the pressure or partial pressure of the gas which contributes to light emission (a xenon gas, a krypton gas or the first gas) can be further increased, so that the brightness of the plasma display device can be further increased.